1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle door assemblies, and more particularly to a modular door assembly for a vehicle and a method of assembling a modular vehicle door.
2. Background Art
Doors for automotive vehicles generally include a metal door frame having inner and outer door frame panels which is attached to the body of a vehicle. A reinforcement panel or member may be attached to the inner door panel to provide additional structural support for the door frame and to receive and support various hardware components on the reinforcement panel. Conventionally, hardware components such as a handle assembly, window regulator and motor assembly, and electrical components such as interior lights and speakers, are secured to the reinforcement panel concurrently with assembly of the vehicle door. Alternatively, the hardware components of the vehicle door may be assembled to the reinforcement panel as a subassembly prior to assembling the reinforcement panel to the inner and outer vehicle door panel.
Conventional vehicle doors are assembled with the vehicle door panel positioned vertically, and then mounting carrier and other window components to the vehicle door panel. The window pane is inserted like a cassette into the window carrier component for final assembly. A common problem associated with these methods of assembly is that the components of the vehicle doors are assembled to the door frame while the frame is vertically mounted on the frame of the vehicle. This becomes problematic in supporting and securing a pane of window glass to be inserted in the door frame.
One method of assembly requires an assembly line worker to manually support the window pane in a vertical position in the vehicle door frame prior to attachment of the reinforcement panel and hardware components to the door frame. This requires the assembly line worker to enter the vehicle to assemble the door panel, which slows the time of assembly of the vehicle and creates significant ergonomic problems for the assembly line worker.
An alternative method of assembling a window pane in the door panel requires the use of large assembly equipment to support and secure the window pane in the door frame while the assembly line worker mounts the reinforcement panel and hardware components to the vehicle door frame. This method significantly increases the cost of assembling the vehicle door panel. Additionally, assembly line workers are unable to completely test all hardware components of the door panel prior to completion of the assembly to insure that no mechanical or electrical problems exist prior to the release of the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide a modular door assembly for a vehicle which reduces the number of components necessary to complete the door assembly. It is also desirable to provide a method of manufacturing a vehicle door assembly which decreases the overall cost of manufacturing, reduces assembly time and allows for a full diagnostic check of all hardware components of the door panel assembly prior to release of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention is to provide a modular door assembly for a vehicle including a modular support structure or carrier having a plurality of components thereon to be installed as a unit on a vehicle door frame.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing and assembling a modular door for a vehicle wherein a window pane mounted to the carrier is assembled with the carrier to the door frame.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing and assembling a modular door for a vehicle wherein a window pane is provided in the door frame to be assembled to carrier secured to the door frame.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a modular door assembly for a vehicle which reduces the overall cost of manufacturing and assembling the modular door assembly.
The present invention overcomes the above referenced problems associated with prior vehicle door systems by providing a modular door assembly for a vehicle comprising a vehicle door frame having an inner surface and an outer surface. A carrier having an elongate body is secured to the inner surface of the vehicle door frame to provide structural support to the vehicle door frame.
A door entry system including a lock assembly, a latch assembly in communication with the lock assembly, an outer handle disposed in the outer surface of the vehicle door frame connected to the lock assembly and an inner handle mounted to the carrier in communication with the latch assembly is mounted to the carrier. Inner handle and latch assembly are interconnected by at least one cable extending through an aperture formed in the carrier. In one embodiment of the invention, the at least one cable is a quick-connect cable having a first end attached to the inside door handle and a second end attached to the latch assembly. A grommet extends about the outer periphery of the at least one cable to seal the aperture in the elongate body of the carrier.
A window carrier assembly mounted to the elongate body. The window carrier assembly includes a window regulator secured to the carrier having a pair of spaced apart vertical rails, a generally horizontal support arm extending between the rails and a motor in communication with the support arm to adjust the position of the support arm on the spaced apart rails. A window pane is secured to the support arm of the window regulator and is vertically adjustable relative to the elongate body of the carrier.
A seal extends about the outer periphery of the elongate body of the carrier between the door frame and the carrier to inhibit the introduction of foreign materials into a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Vehicle components, such as speakers and switches which operatively control the window carrier assembly are mounted to the carrier. A wiring harness assembly extends through an aperture in the elongate body of the carrier to connect the motor of window carrier assembly and the vehicle components to an electrical system of the vehicle.
A first method of assembling a modular vehicle door is disclosed, wherein the outer surface of the vehicle door frame is placed on a substantially horizontal planar surface. A window pane is secured to the control arm of the window regulator of the window carrier assembly mounted to the along with the door entry system. A loading device is used to engage and secure the carrier and window pane. A first arm of the loading device includes suction cups which secure the carrier module. A second adjustable arm extends through an aperture in the carrier to engage the window pane. The loading device includes a lifting mechanism extending vertically from the first arm to support the carrier. Adjustment arms extend away from the receiving arm to position the loading device.
The loading device is used to position the carrier and window pane into position above the door frame. The window pane is inserted into a cavity in the inner surface of the door frame and is positioned into a channel formed in the door frame. The second arm may be adjusted to help align the window pane in the channel in the door frame. In one embodiment of the invention, a window assembly tool is placed about the outer periphery of an upper surface of a window pane to protect the window pane when inserted into the cavity in the door frame. Once the window pane is aligned in the door frame, the carrier is secured to the inner surface of the door frame to complete assembly of the modular vehicle door. The door may then be assembled to the frame of the vehicle.
A second method of assembling a modular vehicle door is disclosed, wherein the a window pane is inserted through a cavity in the inner surface of the door frame into a channel in the door frame. A loading device including a receiving arm having suction cups at each end of the receiving arm engages an inner surface of the carrier. The loading device further includes a lifting mechanism extending vertically from the receiving arm to support the carrier and planar adjustment arms extending away from the receiving arm to position the loading device. The carrier is positioned above and mounted to the inner surface of the door frame. The window pane is secured to the support arm of the window carrier assembly prior to securing the carrier to the inner surface of the door frame.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.